


Tender-hearted

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "Girls Gone Wild".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender-hearted

Sara had been quietly watching Finn as she settled on the sofa. She knew Finn was a little tense but as they had been living in the same house for so long she had grown used to it. She was quiet as she moved closer, she had no real need to say anything, and so she didn't, instead she moved to rest her head against Finn's shoulder, her arm looping silently around Finn. After a while of watching Finn she had moved to kiss her cheek. She had no need to rush things, they had already agreed that Sara was the one she should stay with. Morgan would be surprised, but supportive. Morgan had watched them together, she already knew that Sara was tender with Finn, she was the one Finn could turn to when things got rough and Sara was nothing if not supportive.


End file.
